


February

by FlannelHat



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Other, Self Insert, Yugi Muto - Freeform, Yugi muto/reader, valentines day, yugi x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlannelHat/pseuds/FlannelHat
Summary: A short lil fic I wrote for a friend of mine. Enjoy!





	February

February 14th, 1986. It was Valentine's day, and you were waiting for the clock overhead to strike 2:55 PM, the hour in which everyone would go home for the day and you wouldnt have to look at any more teenagers in the hallway, with their hands on their partner's waists and their lips locking- acting like they had known eachother all of their lives- when in reality, they all probably just started dating months ago. You weren't jealous of them, not at all. You just didn't enjoy seeing all of those fake people being so intimate with eachother, using shallow compliments just to get something in return. You started doodling in class, you drew a little lion in the corner of your paper, with a great big smile and a mane that resembled the sun's rays. You were quite the artist, as you had years of practice, which you did mostly in class while you were supposed to be paying attention.  
Finally, the bell rang, and you jolted from your seat. Waiting for the exit to clear, you looked around. Something was off, you forgot your backpack. So, you pushed through the crowd that you had so astonishingly squeezed through, grabbed your belongings, and headed out the door at last. You were free. Or so you thought, just as you sighed with your eyes closed, a smaller young man who was not nearly as tall as you bumped into your chest and fell to the ground.  
"S-sorry, (Y/N)!" He said, "I knew you had this class, and so I stayed after 5th period to give you this..."  
His arms gestured forward, and presented a gift. It was a heart shaped box with a satin red ribbon, garnished with small floral roses that gave it extra charm.  
"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry for running into you like that. I've just been in such a rush to get home, haha," you said with a nervous smile and a red tint flushing across your face. "Thank you so much, did you decorate this yourself?" You said, looking at the card that said 'from: Yugi.'  
"Yeah, ever since I started taking my Home Ec. class I've been getting really good at stuff like this," he said as he scratched his head and averted his eyes. Gosh, he was nervous as hell- it was so cute that he would get so flustered over you. You grabbed his face as he was looking away, starring into his violet, innocent eyes and planted a kiss on his forehead. You felt him shutter just a bit, just from mere embarrassment. He was head over heels for you; he had learned every class you attended, simply because of the fact that he had made plans to ask you out nearly every day this week at different times, yet he simply lacked the courage.  
"There was something I wanted to ask you, (y/n)."  
"Oh? What is it?" You replied.  
"Would you uh," he paused, looking frightened.  
"W-w... would you l-like to go on a date sometime? We can go anywhere you'd like, I'll buy!"  
You giggled a little, his sweet face looked a little confused.  
"Of course, but dont worry, I'll buy for myself. I mean, you already prepared this cute little gift for me." You rustled his hair and planted yet another peck on him- but this time, on his cheek. His face heated up, and he looked away.  
"Ahh it was nothing- I'm glad you like it!! Say, would you mind if I walked you home?" He said, and he reached for your hand.  
"Not at all, let's get going~"  
And so, the two of you cheerfully moved against the chill of the February winds to the comfort of your home.


End file.
